


Aphrodite's Kiss

by cherryicesoda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Gon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hisoka, Beta Ponzu, Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OOC, Omega Killua, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Slave Killua, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Very OOC, prince gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicesoda/pseuds/cherryicesoda
Summary: “This is Killua. Your father figured you were ready for that stage in your life, so he accommodated a sex-slave for you.”At that, Gon was broken from his trance, only now just bringing his attention to the other man, who he could not recognize in familiarity, in the room.“W-What?!”ORThe failed attempt of getting into each other's pants (and falling in love by doing so)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Aphrodite's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The plan of this story was for it to be completed and THEN published, but I want to know the views and overall appeal of this story for you guys so that plan was (gracefully) thrown out of the window :D
> 
> Please, enjoy! ♡

And there Gon was, eyes wide and body stiff with tension as shock coursed through his core. All of his will to talk or move left stupendously and abruptly as he didn't know what to think of the situation before him.

_“Prince~”_

Gon said nothing at his address, only continuing to stare at the person in front of him.

The boy had a blush on his face, fidgeting uncomfortably under the arm around his shoulders and, probably, from his own stare.

Gon had never seen anything like him before; skin so pale but yet unblemished. Fluffy, aloof hair that is without any source of color.

Those blue eyes that held a shy gaze, looking away when they made eye contact. He also made aware of the choice of clothing that the boy was draped in; a long maroon-shaded robe with a gold trim along the edges of the sleeves. It was... a weird fashion sense, for this atmosphere, but Gon wouldn't deny that it did his curves justice.

“This is Killua. Your father figured you were ready for that stage in your life, so he accommodated a sex-slave for you.”

At that, Gon was broken from his trance, only now just bringing his attention to the other man, who he could not recognize in familiarity, in the room.

The man had hot pink dyed-hair styled upwards, sharp eyes with honey-colored irises, and makeup that contoured his high cheek bones. There was also a teardrop and star decorated on his face as well; it reminded him of a jester's makeup.

“W-What?!” He screeches out in a high pitch, seeing from the peripheral vision of the boy flinching from the volume.

The man chuckled before saying with a smirk, “Yes~, he's all yours, my prince.” He bowed, and with that, the man turned around and headed towards the door with the click of his heels, closing it in his absence.

It was dead silent. Not a single movement or sound being made amongst the two. Gon didn't know what to say, especially about the awkward situation that was introduced to him.

Killua then cleared his throat, bringing Gon's attention back to him. “So, what would you like to do, Master?” He asked timidly, the light blush deepening into a darker red.

The choice of name shocked Gon, a flush quickly appearing on his face. “Woah, wait! We're not doing anything close to that!” He basically shouted, his arms and hands flailing around nervously.

“Master, it's okay to be nervous. I'm even a little nervous myself...” Killua looked away shyly, fidgeting. “But we'll get passed our nervousness together—”

“I said we aren't doing anything!” Gon demanded in a firm tone, causing Killua to cringe and shrink under pressure. Gon saw this, and frowned; he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable, so he spoke in a soft voice, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, this is so sudden and, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that...”

Killua looked back up at him, smiling softly while nodding. “I understand, the same goes for me. I'm an amateur at this, and was just assigned this label last week, so you were going to be my first.”

Gon blushed harshly at that thought, before clearing his throat and trying to will those lewd thoughts away. Killua chuckled softly at his embarrassed state, feeling much more comfortable now. “Though, I don't know why you're giving me much respect. I'm a sex-slave...”

Gon furrowed his eyebrows at that, confused. “But, you also have feelings, Killua. I wouldn't just take advantage of you for that.”

Killua's eyes widened in shock. “You're the first person to actually acknowledge me normally...” He smiled softly, “Thank you, Master...”

Gon felt uncomfortable with being called that, and so with the happy smile he saw on Killua's face. It was giving him mixed emotions. “Hey, could you not call me Master? Just Gon is fine.”

Killua bowed respectfully. “As you wish.” As he straightened back up, he brushed a hair strand behind his ear with a blush, “But you're the prince. Isn't it a little bit degrading to have a sex-slave call you by your name...?”

“It's fine, really.” Gon grinned brightly. “Don't think much of it.” Killua blushed even more, once again turning his gaze away from Gon. _How could anyone like Killua be condemned to being a sex-slave?_ Gon thought as he observed his shy behavior. He was no where close to having the sex appeal a sex-slave would have.

Even with the teasing clothing, his body language spoke differently.

“Well,” Gon broke the silence, and Killua made eye contact with him again. “I'm sure that everyone is expecting us to be having sex right now—” Killua's body and face heated up instantly, “—so why don't we just hang out and talk? It'll be weird if you left so soon.” Gon grinned at the end, trying to bring light to his suggestion.

“Oh...” Killua whispered to himself, mentally cursing himself for thinking about something else. He turned back to Gon, “You're right, it would look weird.”

Gon hummed, before going over to his large-sized bed and hopping up on it, patting the space beside in invitation to Killua. Killua slowly made his way over, his hands holding the robe closed before he climbed up on the bed and sat down.

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?” Gon asked sweetly. Killua played with his fingers, “Uhm, we could just talk about our likes and dislikes...?” It ended off as a question rather than a suggestion.

Gon chuckled, agreeing. “Okay! Well my dislikes are inactivity, nagging, and math.” He gagged playfully as he said that last word. His action caused Killua to laugh, making him smile all the more as he continues, “My likes are exploring, training, meeting new people, making new friends, and getting stronger mentally and physically!”

Killua chuckles, crossing his legs and propping an elbow on one, face in hand. “Hmm, it seems you have more likes than dislikes.”

Gon's smile widens even more. “That's because I like everything!” He gestures to Killua, “Now, what are your likes and dislikes?”

Killua purses his lips, humming, “I would say that my dislikes are being looked down upon, being weak and fragile, taken advantage of, _and_ people talking bad about chocolate.” He chuckles at the last one, poking his tongue out in fake disgust, but he didn't notice Gon's silence and shock about the other things he's listed. “My likes are getting new clothes, hugs, chocolate, and money.”

Killua looks over at Gon, pausing as he sees him with a deep frown and something he couldn't name shining within his amber eyes. “Are you okay?”

Gon blinks, quickly drawn away from his negative thoughts and back into reality, seeing Killua with a concerned look on his face. He smiles, nodding his head, “Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it...”

Killua didn't push forward, deciding it's best to leave it at that note, even though he was having second thoughts about that answer. Gon noticed how quiet it had become, and the tension starting rise between them. It's awkward, and uncomfortable, neither wanting to address it.

Gon took a few glances at Killua, seeing him with a flush and also shifting uncomfortably. _Damn, why is this so hard?!_ Gon started to feel frustrated, fingers twitching as they curled to form a fist. Is it because of why they were _here_ in the first place?! It's not like they were going to _do_ that, so why was this so fucking confusing?!

“You don't have to do this, you know...”

Gon snapped his head up at the soft voice, Killua eyeing him as well. “You don't have to feel sorry for me... You don't have to do anything,” He then took in a deep breath, “I can just leave, and make things less... uhm...” His voice trails off into a whisper, not finishing his sentence before he quietly apologizes, “Sorry...”

Killua then made the move to stand up, going closer to the edge of the bed, but before his feet could touch the ground, Gon jumped forward to take hold of his arm, stopping all movement.

Shocked, Killua looked back with wide eyes. “Huh? But, Go—ugh...” He bit his lip to stop himself. Even though he had the prince's consent of him using his given name, it still felt wrong of him to say it.

Gon feels a droplet of sweat run down his face as his heart started to race. He doesn't really know why he jumped into action to stop him, but he didn't want Killua to think, for just a second, that he, himself, is to blame for this. Instead of saying words, Gon simply brought Killua in for a hug, making sure not to hold him in a tight embrace.

Killua did stiffen up, seeing as this was so unexpected, but soon he started to relax in the embrace. That fuzzy, cozy, warm feeling that he could only feel in a hug made all his negativity go away. In response, he slowly brought his arms up to hug back.

Gon rubs a hand up and down his back in a soothing motion, causing him to elicit a _‘hmm...’_ in response to it. 

_This is... nice._ _This is safe._

And as much as Gon wishes for this to continue, he knows that they both cannot keep avoiding it. That they _have_ to do something to make up for the nonexistent sexual intercourse, and make it seem like they _have_ done it. He doesn't want to think what would happen to Killua if they didn't...

Softly, he says, “Hey...” Pulling back from the hug to look Killua in his eyes. “Is it okay if I give you a hickey?” Gon sees the exact moment Killua freezes up, quickly explaining himself. “We are meant to look like we've had sex! So I could just, you know, try to give you a hickey and make my hair look messy or something...!”

Killua nibbles on his bottom lip, a flush quickly spreading across his face. He rubs his hands together as a nervous habit, “Uh—” He starts, but Gon is quick to intervene.

“We don't have to if you're uncomfortable, Killua—”

“No! No, I—” Killua takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down, “Y-Yeah, I'm fine with that. I don't want to go back and...” He trails off again.

Gon tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“Nothing...”

Gon doesn't say anything, figuring that it would be best not to poke him to get answers. Instead, he reaches a hand up, cupping Killua's flushed cheek. Turning his head to the side slightly to expose his neck, he begins with a small kiss. Killua stiffens up, trying his best not to tremble, biting his bottom lip to hold in any noise that's on the tip of his tongue.

After a few more kisses, Gon starts to suckle onto one particularly tender area. He's going slow, after smelling the scent that is permeating from Killua; panic, fear, and there's a hint of arousal. It's nauseating; burning his senses until it became too much, and enough for him to pull back. He starts, taking his mouth off of his neck and leaning back, before a pair of arms quickly wrapped around his head.

_“Hm?!”_ Gon muffled in shock, eyes wide as his face was shoved back into the pale neck.

_“No, please...”_ Killua whispered, tightening his hold and shaking lightly, _“Please, please...”_ He repeatedly begged, but he doesn't know why. A small whimper left him as he felt the wet sensations once more, the previous heat from before coming back ten-fold. Enough so that he let out an unrestrained small moan.

Gon stiffened up at the sound, sucking on the skin a little harder and receiving another moan in return. His heart started picking up in pace, a blush rising onto his cheeks as he started to feel something that he has never felt before. Abusing the spot relentlessly, Gon stops once he feels it was enough, pulling back and yep, there was the sprouting bruise. It looked intense and vibrant against the pale skin, no doubt that whoever passes by and just so happens to glance at Killua will get a look of it being there.

Looking up, he sees Killua out of breath, eyes close at he nibbled on his bottom lip. Evidently, he caught a whiff that's so flavorful that it reminded him of the scent from something that's exotic and breathtaking was flowing up his keen nose, Gon closing his eyes as he deeply breaths it in. So refreshing, it was like he was under a spell...

His body moved on its own, leaning up and softly placing his lips on Killua's.

_“HMM?!”_ The noise of shock that he made; Killua's eyes shot open as he couldn't _believe_ what was happening.

_The prince was **kissing** him! An amateur sex-slave!_

As much as he should revolted by it, and push him away to save the prince from embarrassment from kissing an undermined, good-for-nothing slave, Killua found himself beginning to enjoy it... There was an electric charge buzzing between their joined mouths that made everything fuzzy and tingly.

Gon groaned as he felt Killua began to kiss back, him already telling from the way his lips were clumsily pecking his that he was inexperienced. Taking it slow, he tilted his head a little for a better placement, feeling the rumble of another moan escape the Omega.

Soft, wet sounds was all that was heard, and as time went on, they found a comforting rhythm that was just intoxicating enough to not make them want to stop.

Though, before things could become even more heated than what they already were, Gon gave one last kiss before pulling away, air filling his lungs to save himself from asphyxiation.

When he pulled away, Killua could breathe once again, panting heavily in exertion. Arms slacking in their firm hold, body becoming limp and face flushing profusely in only red; Killua could not believe that just happened. That he _wanted_ that to happen, despite what his senses and scent accentuated differently.

Gon looked up at him with a concerned look. “You okay?“ He asked.

Killua nodded, “Mhm...” Bringing him arms from around Gon's head and neck, now just holding onto his shoulders.

“That was, _ha_ , something else,” Gon chuckles lightly, “Really wasn't expecting you to be egging me on like that.”

“Yeah... I didn't either.” Killua started to feel self-conscious, closing in on himself a little. “More than likely was just a ‘spur of the moment’ thing...”

Gon noticed this, taking his hands away from his shoulders to hold them in his own. “Hey, it's okay,” He smiled reassuringly, chuckling all the same. “We're both inexperienced, and overstepping boundaries that were better made for consensual relationships.”

Killua looked up to make eye contact with Gon, searching for any doubt or confliction present, but he only saw bright, positive amber eyes staring back at him. The smile only added onto the damage; Killua blushed, looking away as he was not used to being treated so _nicely_.

By a _prince_ nonetheless.

It has to be illegal, because he's sure that it would be looked down upon by anyone else. But Killua wouldn't trade this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for anything in the world; Gon's scent was also alluring, the smell of spices and nature had manifested illusions of being alive and _free_.

Additionally, it had an effect of making him sleepy; Killua's eyes blinked rapidly to try to keep himself awake, but it wasn't working as he was falling deeper and deeper. So much so, that he didn't even notice that there were arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a hug, his face snuggled closed to the neck of that entrancing scent and with that last push, he was knocked out.

Gon just held on closer to him, not minding that the slow breaths grazing his scent gland was sending shivers to his core. He saw the Omega becoming sleepy with his rapid eye blinks and his head tilting back sometimes, so he took it upon himself to hug him again before he dozed off. What he hadn't expected was for Killua's scent to come full-blows to his senses. This time, it wasn't anything of earlier with the fear and paranoia, but instead, it reminds him of candy.

Sweet, sugary, and savory.

Hmm...

Gon feels Killua nuzzle even closer to his gland, trying his best not to have the tingles from the ghostly sensation overcome him. The silky fabric of the robe gliding easily beneath his palms, and draping so elegantly from Killua's form.

If he _really_ wanted to, he could take advantage of Killua right now, and he wouldn't be punished for it since he is an Alpha and that of royalty. Omegas can easily be ‘tamed’ or ‘brainwashed’ by either an Alpha's instinctual voice or by bonding with them without consent. It puts their nerves into a static, sensory overdrive and makes them either brain-mush or very vulnerable.

_I will make sure that never happens to him._ Gon maneuvers them both to lying on the bed on their sides, facing each other. He pulled back to gaze at the soft, sleeping face with a smile before brushing back his bangs.

_Even if it's by risking my own life._

Hugging him closer, Gon closes his eyes and welcomes sleep with open arms.

꧁༺ ♔ ༻꧂

Some sets of knocks rapping on the door awoken him from his sleep, eyes squinting from the glare of the sun peeking through the window. His chin was nuzzled against fluffy softness, making him chuckle as it tickled a little.

Pulling away, Gon sees Killua snuggled up to him, body curled up in a ball as his lips had a slight pout to it. Gon's arms were still wrapped around him, refusing to let go amidst them sleeping. Steadily bringing his hand up to caress the hickey with his thumb, gazing at it as it stood out from the colorless skin.

Another set of knocks came, which caused Gon to be a little annoyed by it, and for Killua to wake up as well. Opening his eyes, Gon smiles softly at him before answering to the knocks.

“Yes?” He says loudly.

“Prince, you are scheduled for a meeting in the afternoon with your father and accomplices. ‘Tis saying that you all need to discuss plans for your upcoming engagement ceremony.”

The smile immediately fell off of Gon's face, an irritated tick pulling on his nerves. That was **_not_** the first thing he wanted to hear after waking up. “Heard, I'll be sure to attend promptly in advance. Thank you, messenger.” He's sure on the other side of the door that the messenger had bowed unintentionally, before he heard the sound of footsteps walking away and growing smaller in volume.

Once it was completely silent, Gon closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as a headache started to come on.

Soon afterwards, he felt a small nudge to his arm, opening his eyes to see Killua looking at him with wide eyes and a small blush.

“Are you okay?” He questions in a whisper.

Gon smiles with a nod, “I'm fine.” He also says quietly, “Did you sleep well?”

Killua nodded, before slowly going to sit upright to stretch his stiff joints from being in the same position for many hours. Gon loosens his hold on him so he could move, but his arm was still thrown over his body.

Gon eyes the robe as it had fallen open from Killua's sudden movement, the knot that was tied had lost its tightness and slipped away for a given peek at more pale, unblemished skin.

“Eek!” Killua screeched, frantically trying to tie the knot again and to add more damage to his embarrassment, his face bloomed in red. Gon laughed softly at the display, causing Killua to turn to look at him with a glare but it didn't intimidate and only made him look twice as adorable.

“It's not funny!”

“Meh, it kinda is.” Gon smirked, propping his elbow up on the bed to lean his face into the palm of his hand.

Killua scoffed with an eye roll. “Whatever...” He said in a mumble, deciding to then get up and out of the bed; the cold, marbled floor tingling the soles of his feet. “I should leave. I'm strictly not allowed to stay on predominant royal premises for long.”

That shocked Gon immensely, eyes going wide to showcase it. He sat upright while observing Killua straightening and fixing out his slightly wrinkled robe. Should he call for someone to escort him? The castle is huge, with its long, seemingly non-ending hallways and even numerous amounts of staircases. One could say that it is a maze, it even took Gon an insane amount of time to remember all the coordinate hallways and rooms.

With that, he decided to ask the question: “Do you need someone to escort you?”

Surprisingly, Killua shook his head in dismissal to his question. “That would be nice, but who would you call to assist an amateur, Omega sex-slave back to their cavern? I'm sure the numbers are little to none...” It was the truth. Who _would_ want to do that? Certainly not anyone from the royal bloodline or comrades.

Gon frowned, thinking of some other way before suddenly, a gasp erupted from him into the open air. “What about the man who introduced you to me? Surely he had to escort you to my chambers, did he not?” He asks curiously.

Killua gazed back at him, slowly nodding before answering. “Yes. The man you're speaking of name's Hisoka. He's the cavern keeper of all the sex-slaves, but he's also a bit of a pervert.” He cringes as he says it, even thinking about him made his stomach churn. “I'll feel uncomfortable walking back with him in _this_ condition.” Suggesting to the hickey on his neck and also ruffled up hair.

_Damn,_ Gon bit his bottom lip, and after no one saying anything for a couple of beats, Killua decides to walk for the door.

He jumps up. “W-Wait!” Gon shouts as Killua had just put his hand on the doorknob, turning to look back with a shocked but questionable expression, and didn't say anything. “I'll accompany you then,” Gon stands up, stretching his arms and back before walking over to his dresser to take out a key to then go to stand beside him.

“Y-You don't have to! I'll find my way around the castle by myself... !” Killua tries to reason, but Gon has already made up his mind. He looked Killua dead in his eyes with a serious expression, and said, “You're right, I don't have to, but I _want_ to. It's more of a risk for you to walk around this castle unaccompanied than at all. I'm the prince and that of age, so I can make these kind of decisions on my own.”

Gesturing to the door with a small smile and a raised eyebrow: “Now, shall we?”

Without anything else to say, Killua nodded with a blush before opening the obscenely large door for them both, the sound of it opening echoing throughout the empty hall. He steps out into the hall, turning his side to watch Gon close the door behind him, turning to lock the door and checking it with a few nudges before pocketing the key.

When Gon turned around, he spotted Killua waiting for him so he smiles at him, secretly enjoying the blossoming blush that washed across his features.

They started walking together, side-by-side. Since Gon is an Alpha, and Killua is an Omega, the size difference between them is automatically distinguished; the top of Killua's head reached up to Gon's chest. If something were to happen that puts Killua in danger, Gon could just block him away from the aggressor, or cause a distraction to have all the attention on him. Even maybe if they run the chance of them both being targeted, self-defense and fighting strategies exist for a reason—

_Wait, why am I caring so much about him?_ Gon thought, as he felt conflicted about himself. No familiar feelings or thought came in a close race to this. _We've only known each other for a half day._

Then, a whiff of candy and sugar assaulted his sinuses, and he immediately recognizes it as Killua's scent. Slowly and deeply breathing in, he closes his eyes and hums as he began to feel fuzzy (in a good way).

“What are you doing?”

Gon opens his eyes to the question, looking down at Killua who had a confused expression. He smiles, “Nothing, it's just your scent. It's so sweet and sugary, it reminds me of candy.”

A blush once again covers Killua's face at the confession, a little pout forms on his lips. _“So embarrassing...”_ He muttered while looking away.

“Well you wanted to know, so I told you.” Gon smiles brightly, encouraging an even more red flush to expand into unmarked territory on Killua's face. “What does my scent smell of to you?” He asks.

Killua looks up at him again minimally, before turning ahead with a shy glance. “It smells of... Earth, to me...” He admits honestly. “I can't really explain it, but that's what it reminds me of...” _Freedom_ , Killua thought to himself.

Gon blinks in shock. “Wow...” He says breathlessly. “I've never been told what my scent sides with since I mostly wear scent blockers almost every day, so that's pretty amazing to me.”

Killua smiles softly, feeling a flutter in his stomach. _Isn't that what they call ‘butterflies in your stomach’?_ He thinks. _Am I really becoming jittery in the knees for the prince?_ Killua gulps. He hopes that's not what it means. There shouldn't be any attached feelings with this so called ‘one-night stand without the sex’.

After this, there will be nothing.

The pair continued to walk, taking the required routes to take them to their destination. In the meantime while doing this, Killua was confused. Gon didn't ask where to turn or him to even _lead_ them to the cavern. It's like as if he _knows_ the exact location where the sex-slaves' residence is, even if you were to put a blindfold over his eyes.

It made Killua become a little suspicious... and a little fearful.

_Is the prince really like the other Alphas? Did he really lie to him earlier about being ‘inexperienced’?_

Gon noticed Killua starting to stiffen up, his arms hugging himself as he began to close in tighter on himself as well. “Are you okay, Killua?” He questions worriedly, seeing the Omega look up at him with wide eyes.

“N-No I—It's just that—Uhm, I...” Killua took in a deep breath, getting his thoughts together to stop his word scramble. “It's just, you seem to know where to go, is all...”

Gon raised an eyebrow, “Huh? What do you mean by that, Killua?”

“You didn't ask me for guidance on where to go to the, basically, sex-slave shop. It's like as if it's just so casual for you to walk this route with ease because you've done it so many times...” Killua bit his bottom lip. He knows he shouldn't be questioning the prince. It's basically a death wish to question or deceive anyone of royalty, but he couldn't stop his tongue.

“Oh, that's because I have!” Gon answers blatantly, as if it was not a big deal.

Any color left on Killua's already colorless skin and hair were surely drained and washed out because of how shocked he was.

_HUH?!_

Gon continued, though his smile fell. “But... It wasn't my choice too... I had to remember each location for my own personal needs. It was basically an order by the King, _my father_ ,” Gon grits the words out, “—and high-end staff that I do so, but that's doesn't mean that I enjoy going this route. I even solemnly swore that I wouldn't walk a trace on it, but... _you_ were an exception, Killua.”

Killua released a sharp breath, his shock warring off and so was the tightness in the knot of his robe.

Frustrating, he groaned, redoing the knot so that it was 2x tighter and for _sure_ wouldn't become undone.

Gon watched the scene, chuckling at his suspense with the clothing. “You know, you're so cute when you're mad, Killua.” He complimented between the chuckles.

“Hush, stop being embarrassing... _Baka..._ ” Killua whispered the last word, a flush rising on his cheeks once again. The walk continued on for the next 10 minutes with small talk happening between them, obviously enjoying the peaceful walk and themselves all the more. It wasn't long before they stopped at another big door, decorated with small scratches in the hardwood but it had some gold lace and trims around the doorknob and edges.

“This is it.” Killua whispered. “Beyond here, I'm back in my resident wards...” He turned to look at Gon, who was now standing behind him. “Thank you...”

Gon smiles. “No need to thank me, Killua. I really enjoyed the walk with you, and I'll happily be up for it again sometime.”

Killua snickered joyously. “Maybe...”

After that, he turned ahead again, raising his fist up to rap the door with three knocks with his knuckles. There were noises on the other sound, some sounding like furniture were ripped over as if something rushed by it. Killua cringed, but silently waited for the door to open.

They've both stood there for at least 5 minutes, until a click of a lock sounded and then the view of the doorknob turning, opening the door to reveal the man that escorted him earlier.

“Hmm, Killua, back so soon I see...?” Hisoka purred with a raised eyebrow.

“Hi, Hisoka...” Killua greeted in a monotone, not so happy to see the man at the moment. Hisoka redirected his attention to the prince, a smirk etching with tease on his lips. “And look who you brought with you, Killua, such an... unprecedented acquaintance...”

Gon started to become uncomfortable with the stare from the man, tittering in his boots. _Now I see what Killua was talking about..._ “Uhm, Hi again. It's finally nice to know your name. I hope we can see each other as a passerby again... Or something...” Gon really didn't know what to say, but he just _really_ didn't like the way the man was looking at him.

Killua decided to intervene. “Hisoka, don't you have any other... slave requests to attend to today? Eye boggling at the prince like he's a piece of meat isn't going to help anything.” He saw Hisoka's eyes look back him, cringing internally as he saw him lick his lips.

“Why yes~ I do, and for the record, the prince _is_ a piece of meat, but surely not for me. For his upcoming bride, he is,” Gon groaned and rolled his eyes at the mention of his engagement. “Though, if that weren't the case, he'd certainly would do wonders —”

“ _Okay_ , I have to get going. Don't want to be late for my meeting.” Gon said, wanting to get this over with, and plus, it was kind of true. It was getting late, and being late to an important (in their eyes) meeting as a prince will have dire consequences.

Killua turned back to look at him, “Right... Uhm, goodbye...” Even though he said that, his eyes spoke differently: **‘Sorry’**.

Turning back, Hisoka opened the door wider, allowing Gon the view of others in the room as Killua walked into it. Getting one last lip lick and a wink from Hisoka, the door closes with them on the other side of it, Gon feeling like he has to take a shower after that last gesture.

Exhaling a long breath from his chest, Gon turns back around and begins to walk, dread eating away at his core. “Alright, let's get this meeting over with...” He whispered to himself.

꧁༺ ♡ ༻꧂

“WHAT?! Killua, you had the _prince_ escort you back?!” One of the slaves, Ponzu, asked him in shock.

Even though Killua didn't really talk to her all the time, he really did enjoy her company. “Yes, I did, but I said he didn't have to. He just did it out of spite for me, being an Omega and all...” He mutters, digging his fingernail into his thigh out of nervousness.

Ponzu, being the Beta that she is, wouldn't know the struggle of being an Omega, _especially_ when heat season hits the corner. Thankfully, he doesn't have to worry about his own for another 2 months, but Killua still shivers just thinking about it.

“Hmm, I think he did it out of the kindness of his heart. You know, he really never took me as _that_ type of Alpha, you know...” Ponzu smiled, scooting closer to him. “But anyways, tell me, how was it? Was he good? Was he bad? Did he make your legs shake—”

“WOAH! Okay, wait a sec!” Killua interrupted her questions, a blush appearing on his face. “W-We didn't do anything like that!”

Ponzu was confused. “Really? Then what did you do? You were gone for the day...?”

Killua sighed, shaking his head. “All we did was take a nap...”

“Really? Are you for _sure_ that's all you did?” Ponzu reached over, touching a rather sore spot on his neck with a smile that teased, “Because by the looks of it, this is a hickey.”

Killua screeched, scooting away from her as he covered the hickey with his hand. His blush did no justice in staying on his face. _I forgot about that! Damn it!_ “Okay, he did... kiss me and gave me a h-hickey but it doesn't mean we had sex!” His voice raised in pitch, which made him become even more flustered and frustrated.

Ponzu chuckled. “Okay, okay, I'll stop. I have to get ready for my appointment anyway...” She said, about to get up before she stopped and turned back to him to whisper. “Hisoka didn't see it, did he?”

Killua shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. “I don't know if he did or if he didn't, but I'm _pretty_ sure that he did.” Ponzu shook her head, getting up to her accessories to dress up for her special appointment.

To be honest, the place wasn't half as bad as some would think. When you regretfully think about a sex shop or what of it, you'll think that it's a worn down place with creaks in the floorboard, bad odor and bad hygiene, but this place was actually decent. The floors were clean, even with a few scratches here and there, walls not chipped of paint and even a spacious room for all the slaves, some even lucky enough to have their own room (Killua is one of the lucky ones to have it).

And there was also running water.

_Nice._

“Sooo how do I look?”

Killua looked up at the girl who came back in the room, dressed in an emerald lingerie that showed all her curves and skin that was soon to be hidden under a matching lace robe. She also had on black heels to break away from all the green that was going on, along with black matte lipstick, and some red-orange faded eyeshadow and eyeliner to make her turquoise eyes pop out more.

“Trashy.” Killua said, seeing her give him an appalled look. “In a good way.” He added with a smirk, seeing her ease up but with a pout towards his way.

“Don't play with me like that, Killua! You know I have low self-esteem...” She whined, causing Killua to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, and I'm not gay.” He said.

Ponzu looked at him, surprised. “You aren't?”

“I was being sarcastic, Ponzu.” Killua sighed, “You have every right to tease _me_ about being with the prince, but yet, I can't tease you about your ‘get-up’?” He gestures to her outfit.

“Do you know how many people _wish_ to be with the prince in that way?!” Ponzu brushed her hair, getting out the tangles. “You're one of the lucky ones, _as always_.” She rolled her eyes at him through her mirror once she saw he had that cheshire-cat like smile on his face.

Just then, a knock at the door and it creaking open alerting both of them, seeing Hisoka with that chilling smirk on his face. “You ready, Ponzu~?” The way he said it made it sound more like she was ready for _him_ and not the appointment.

Killua cringed again.

“Yes! I'm ready!” Ponzu announced, putting her brush down and tying up her robe. She turned back to Killua, “And hey, how about you try to be more social around here? Who are we to judge you?” She smiles genuinely, before going over to Hisoka, closing the door behind them.

Killua looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes. _I wish I could._ Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rests his arms on them. _I wonder how the meeting is going for him... He seemed really upset about it..._

Killua shook his head in dismay. _No! I have to stop thinking about him!_

Getting up, he goes over to the bookshelf that's full of books that no ones reads, and picks out his favorite one.

_“‘Chocolate: How it is Made”_ , He read the title out loud, hopping down with a smile before he plopped onto the chair by the shelf. This was his favorite book for _obvious_ reasons and if there was a career for the study of chocolate, you can go ahead and hire him.

_If only I could have some right now_ , Killua thought with a sad smile. The last remembrance of tasting that tongue-sizzling treat was _many_ years ago, when he was little and spoiled rotten.

After 10 minutes of reading, he's had his fill of chocolate understudies, and closes the book. “I need to take a shower...” Killua mutters aloud to himself, placing the book back in its spot on the shelf before going into the bathroom.

Opening the cabinet above the sink to grab himself a towel and a washcloth and then turning on the shower. Taking off the only two pieces of clothing he had on, that being the robe and lace-meshed underwear, he pulls back the shower curtain and gets in.

Cleaning himself thoroughly and closing his eyes as he embraces the feeling of water cascading down his entire body, a brief flash of pain made him hiss as he touched his neck with the washcloth.

“Ow! What the...” He pulls the washcloth back, only now worrying about other parts to clean. After 15 minutes, he turns off the shower, rinsing out the washcloth and then grabbing the towel to put around his waist.

Killua turns to look into the foggy mirror, wiping it off so he can get a better view of his neck. Once he did, his eyes widened in shock at the discoloration of purple and blue hues down his pale neck. This was his first look at the supposed hickey on his neck, and he didn't really expect to be to look like _this_.

“Damn...” He whispers, briskly brushing his fingertips across the sore area. Against his pale skin, this bruise looks _extremely_ painful and brutal.

_Just what was the prince trying to do to me?_ He thinks to himself gloomily.

After his observation, Killua leaves the bathroom, drying off and deciding to put on an attire that includes a sleeveless, black turtleneck (to hide the hickey), some navy blue leggings, and black ankle socks. These are few of the clothing that isn't as revealing as most of his clothes...

Laying on top of the covers on his personal bed, Killua closes his eyes and succumbs himself into a stress-free sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will take some time to complete! I want this story to be the best it can be so there will be no rush to get these chapters out! >:3
> 
> I'll see you all in the next one! ♡


End file.
